Halloween Homecoming
by bittersweetblonde
Summary: The Scott family move back home just in time for Halloween, but instead of telling their loved ones of their return, Lucas comes up with a plan to surprise them all instead! O/S


**The Scott family move back home just in time for Halloween, but instead of telling their loved ones of their return, Lucas comes up with a plan to surprise them all instead!**

* * *

**Halloween Homecoming**

"Ok, this is the last box." Peyton said as she carried the remainder of their belongings down the stairs.

Lucas took it from her and placed it with the others that were now covering the livingroom floor of their L.A home.

They'd moved out there from Tree Hill about five years ago. At the time, they both wanted change. They loved their friends, but there were too many painful memories hanging around and one certain person that neither wanted around their newly born baby daughter.

Five years on though and a lot had changed, that person was no longer around, the painful memories had faded and they missed their friends. Seeing them every so often for special occasions wasn't the same as seeing them everyday.

"Good job that is the last box, I'm not sure we'd be able to fit any more in the removal truck!" Lucas joked and Peyton just hit him while laughing.

Hearing the phone suddenly ring, Peyton walked over and saw Haley's name flash up. "It's Foxy." She said and Lucas walked over ready to pick it up himself. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Peyton asked and he just nodded before shewing her away. She did as she was told and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said as he picked up the phone. "Yeah I know, we got it last week." She heard him tell Haley, informing her that they'd received the invitation to her annual Halloween party. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch sooner, Peyton's not very well." He lied. "Oh no it's nothing serious don't worry, just a touch of the flu. I'm looking after Sawyer while she's resting up, but listen we're not going to be able to come tomorrow." He told her and Peyton just watched on from the distance.

She really wasn't sure if this plan of Luke's was going to work? After deciding to move back to Tree Hill, they realised what month and date it would be by the time they got there and knowing Haley always throw's a party, Luke had come up with a plan to surprise them.

"Yeah I'll tell her, sorry again...ok yeah we'll be in touch, send our love to everyone." Luke said before hanging up and Peyton walked over to him.

"Did she fall for it?" She asked and Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist before nodding and pulling her closer.

"Hook. Line. And sinker." He replied in-between kisses and Peyton kissed him back.

"Well seeing as we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and as this will be the last night we ever have in this house..." She said while running her fingers down his jaw line and neck. "What do you say we have an early night?" Peyton suggested with a smirk and Lucas grinned before picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?" Sawyer asked from the backseat of the car. They'd been on the road a good while now and she was starting to get restless.

"Only another half an hour baby." Peyton told her and Lucas looked in his rear-view mirror to see his gorgeous daughter looking out of the window, smiling at the scenery.

She'd always loved this place, she was too young to remember living there for the first six months of her life, but every time they brought her back for birthdays or Christmas's, she never seemed to want to leave.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your cousins?" Luke asked as he focused back on the road.

"Yeah and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, she makes the best cookies." Sawyer said.

"Hey!" Peyton gasped and both Sawyer and Lucas laughed. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh come on babe, you still can't bake cookies without a smoke alarm going off." Luke told her.

"Yeah, the bin is the only person that likes the burnt bits Mommy." Sawyer added and Peyton's mouth gaped open.

"Well that's the last time I make them for both of you then!" She said.

"Good!" Sawyer and Lucas said at the same time and Peyton's face was a picture.

Half an hour soon flew by and Lucas pulled up outside his old childhood house. Although they hadn't lived in Tree Hill for the last five years, they'd still kept it and always used it when they visited. It had become a bit of a holiday home, but now it would become a proper family home to them again.

Getting out of the car, Sawyer ran straight to the front door, although she couldn't get in as Peyton and Lucas had the key's and they were too busy getting the smaller boxes out of the boot. The removal truck would be along later with all the heavier stuff.

"Come on, come on!" Sawyer called and Lucas just laughed as he walked towards her.

"Keys or box?" He asked, offering her one of the two to make herself useful instead of impatient.

"Box please!" She answered and as he handed it to her, he tried not to laugh seeing how it hid pretty much most of her body.

Opening the door, he let Sawyer go in first, telling her to be careful and then he watched as Peyton brought some of the others in.

"Good to be home?" He asked and she kissed him before shaking her head.

"Great to be home." She replied with a smile.

* * *

"I don't like them." Julian said as he looked at what Brooke had dressed Jude and Davis as for Haley's Halloween party.

"But it's traditional and it took me the best part of a month to make them both!" She whined.

"They're pumpkins Brooke!" He told her and she shook her head.

"No, they're cute pumpkins!" She replied.

"Well they look like big orange balls to me." He said and then saw Davis wriggling around in his. "See even they don't like them!" He said and Brooke noticed both boys getting somewhat tetchy in their outfits.

"You'll be ok for a few hours won't you? Yes you will!" She cooed and then looked over at Julian who was dressed as Frankenstein. "They're probably wriggling and tetchy because they're scared of you!" She added and Julian just looked at her.

"Says the woman dressed as a witch!" He replied.

"Hey, you better be careful what you say Mr, because I can put a spell or a curse on you if you're not careful. Now come on let's get going." She told him and Julian sighed before picking up one pumpkin as Brooke carried the other and they made their way to Haley and Nathan's.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer aren't coming." Haley said as she was getting the last minute things ready.

"Yeah it sucks that Peyton's ill, but it can't be helped and besides Thanksgiving isn't that far away, we'll see them soon." Nathan said and Haley just nodded before looking at him and trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously dressed as a vampire." She replied and then he shew her his fangs with a wink.

Hearing the door suddenly go, Haley got excited and went to answer it.

She always loved holding a Halloween party, everyone got dressed up and half the time she never knew who was underneath the clothes and make up!

"Happy Halloween!" A ghost greeted and Haley laughed.

"If it wasn't for your voice, it would have been harder to guess who you were. Come on in Skills, the kids are almost ready." Haley told him.

Every year, Skills took Jamie, Madison and Chuck out trick or treating and tonight was no exception.

"Whoa you going all Twighlight on us dawg?" Skills asked as Nathan appeared.

"Oh so that's who's under that big white sheet. How you doing man?" Nathan asked as he hugged him.

"I'm good, can't wait to see your bro, skinny girl and Sawyer bean." He said and then Nathan looked at Haley who then looked at Skills.

"Yeah, erm...Peyton's got flu, so they're not coming." She told him.

"Oh what...but I was really looking forward to seeing Uncle Lucas." A voice suddenly said and the three adults looked around to see Jamie stood there in a Dracula costume with Chuck and Madison.

"Sorry bud." Nathan told him.

"It's ok, I guess Thanksgiving isn't that far away." He said and everyone nodded.

"Right come on then, Dracula and his scary looking friends, let's go get us some candy!" Skills told them and they left just as Brooke and Julian arrived with their pumpkins.

"Wow, nice outfits guys!" Haley said as they walked inside.

"Thank you! At least someone likes the pumpkins!" Brooke replied.

"Yeah reminds me of that year you ended up dressed like one." Nathan told her and suddenly Brooke was regretting her hand crafted outfits, remembering how she thought looked like a big orange the other year!

"Ignore him Brooke, I think they look gorgeous! I'll have to get you to make Lydia one for next year." Haley told her and Brooke just smiled.

* * *

"I knew I should have dressed in more than just a sheet!" Skills complained as the cold air of Tree Hill attacked his body.

"You have got clothes on under there right?" Madison asked.

"Of course he hasn't, look!" Chuck shouted and then whipped the sheet off Skills to reveal a pair of jeans and a topless body.

"Hey, isn't there a light on in Uncle Lucas's house?" Jamie suddenly said and they all turned to see a glowing window. All the others were dark though.

"Maybe they've come home after all?" Chuck thought out loud and Skills shook his head.

"Nah Skinny girl's ill. My dawg and Sawyer bean wouldn't have left her on her own. I bets they probably left a light on the last time they were here and forgot to turn it off or something. Come on I need to keep moving, this cold air is making me freeze!" He told them and they carried on trick or treating.

They'd been around the block a few times and had gotten lots of candy and treats, but as they passed Luke and Peyton's old place again, they noticed a different light on and the other one from before had gone out.

"Maybe they've got robbers?" Jamie said and Chuck was quick to agree.

"You should go and check Skills. We'll keep watch and call the cops." He told him and Skills looked horrified!

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way my ass is going in that place!" He said. "I'm scared of animals never mind robbers. I think we should just go home." He suggested, but Jamie shook his head.

"Another light's just gone on!" He said and sure enough a glow from upstairs lit up another window.

"No come on, we getting out of here now! Someone's playing a sick joke for Halloween. We'll call the cops from your Mom's place." He told Jamie and then took all three of the kids back.

* * *

"Well I think that's most of the stuff sorted up there, the rest we can leave until tomorrow." Peyton said as she came downstairs.

Luke put a finger to his lips and Peyton smiled as she saw Sawyer cuddled into him fast asleep.

"I think today's excitement has finally caught up with her." He whispered.

"How long's she been out for?" She asked quietly as she sat down the other side of them both.

"About an hour." He answered as he wrapped his spare arm around the other girl in his life and kissed the top of her head.

"You reckon she's going to be too tired for this surprise you've got planned?" Peyton asked.

"I'll never be too tired for that, it's what I've been waiting for ALL day!" Sawyer suddenly said opening her eyes.

"We thought you were asleep?" Lucas told her and she smiled.

"I was, but then I heard Mommy come down." She answered and they both just smiled.

"Alright, well the moment you start feeling tired later, you let us know so we can bring you home ok. It's been a long day after all." Peyton said and Sawyer just nodded, knowing in her own mind that she'd never get tired, not with all her Aunties, Uncles and Cousins around.

The three of them soon got dressed up and then made their way to Haley and Nathan's, each of them excited in their own way.

* * *

"Ok smile everyone!" Brooke said as she flashed the camera. Looking at the photo she'd just taken, she laughed. "Oh Peyton's going to love this!" She added, already wanting to get home and email the photo's to her best friend.

"What do we do about their house?" Haley then asked. Once Skills had taken the kids back home, they'd explained how they'd seen light's on and thought it could be a robbery.

"I guess we just have to wait for the cops to get back to us?" Julian answered. He'd been the one to ring them, although it had been Skills who'd spoken to them.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Nathan got up to answer it, thinking it would be the cops themselves, to his surprise though, he saw a family of trick or treaters.

"Trick or treat little brother." A voice said from behind a 'Scream' mask and Nathan suddenly realised who this family was, but it couldn't be...could it?

"Happy Halloween Uncle Nathan!" A little voice then squealed and he stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before they took their disguises off.

"Well, where's the candy around here?" Peyton then asked and Nathan just let out a huge smile before hugging each of them and then stepping aside to let them in.

"Look who's here!" He said as they all walked into the livingroom.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she then engulfed them in hugs.

"Yeah, we thought you were sick?" Brooke then said as she took her turn in greeting them all.

"I was, I was sick of L.A." Peyton told her and Julian looked at Peyton questionably along with everyone else.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked and Peyton nodded.

"We're moving home!" She said and Haley and Brooke screamed while all the boys hugged Lucas. While all this was going on around them, the kids then hugged each other, Jamie happy to have his younger cousin moving back, while the littlest toddled around smiling at the sudden happy chaos!

"Oh my God this is so great and hey, I won't have to email you tonight's pictures now, you can be in them instead!" Brooke told Peyton with delight to which Peyton just laughed.

"Hang on, how long have you guys been here?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Most of the day, why?" Luke replied and suddenly Skills along with the kids realised what Nathan had caught onto.

"So you was at your house like an hour ago, with light's on?" Skills asked and Luke nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be in the dark would we?" He replied.

"We may have a problem then." Skills said and Luke and Peyton looked at him confused.

"Skills took the kids trick or treating earlier, they saw light's on at your house and thought you were being robbed...we kind of called the cops." Haley explained to them and Lucas and Peyton both laughed.

"Well if anyone's going to get arrested, it can be Lucas. This crazy surprise was his idea...I'd have been quite happy to tell you all we were coming back over the phone, but he wanted to do it this way." Peyton said.

"Is Daddy going to jail?" Sawyer then asked at the mention of cops and Lucas laughed before picking her up.

"No Daddy's not going to jail sweetie." He said and then placed a kiss on her cheek before putting her back down. "He might have to answer a few questions later though." He added under his breath.

"Alright who's up for apple bobbing?" Haley asked and as the kids went mad and ran into the kitchen, along with the guys, Brooke hugged Peyton.

"Best Halloween treat ever!" She whispered, happy to have her best friend home again and Peyton felt exactly the same.


End file.
